A Slave Never Meant To be
by Y. Ling
Summary: Kagome is 19 she finds her whole village killed her mother gives her a purple marble before the dies.She then gets captured and put into slaverystory takes place in the fedural era.
1. Chapter 1

__

A Slave never meant to be

Hey guys! This is my second story and I want to dictate this one to my best friends Saxon, Robyn, Lauren, Katie, Alyssa, and my brothers. Oh yeah and I don't own Inu-yasha.

**_Chapter One_**

"Kagome, can you please pick some leek from the field Kagome's Mom called from the hut (leek is a Japanese vegetable).

"Sure thing Mom!" Kagome yelled from the side of the hut. She walked to her mother and she gave her a basket and left but Kagome didn't know was that her mother put something in the basket. Kagome walked to the fields and started picking leek from the fields.

_**One hour later…**_

It was starting to boil outside the sun just become hotter and hotter Kagome was sweating like mad she wasn't done picking the leek yet.

'Why do I feel so dizzy?' Kagome thought. Then all of a sudden she fainted and nobody noticed her just lying there in the fields. All of a sudden a whole bunch of demons came out of the forest and started to attack the village commanded by a shadowed figure. By the time they found Kagome they were about to kill her when suddenly the shadow figure stooped them.

"What are you doing boss?" one of the demons asked the shadowed figure.

"I have a plan for this one let's leave before she wakes up." the shadowed figure grinned and left. Then all of them started fallowing the shadowed figure walk toward the sunset.

_**Two hours later…**_

Kagome finely woke up. She walked up the hill with the basket and saw her village destroyed she gasped and ran to her house that was really damaged. She ran inside and saw her mother on the ground. Kagome gasped and started sobbing.

"Kagome is that you." she heard a warm voice whisper. She turned and stared at her mother and walked over to her mother.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked her mother with puffy red eyes form crying.

"I don't have much time, Kagome listen to me look in the basket there is a purple marble it is very powerful I in trust it to you protect it don't let it get in a demons hands." Kagome's mom whispered and trying to breathe properly.

"Mom but you are a miko you can only protect it." Kagome said to her mother.

"Dear you are a miko and I will watch you fr-." Kagome's mom stopped and clasped to the floor (because she was sitting up).

"Mom are you ok please speak to me." Kagome screamed and shook her mom. Her mom's body became lifeless and she didn't breathe. Kagome's eyes started to water and tears came out.

_**One day later…**_

Kagome put her mother's corpse in the hole she dug and started to put the soil in the hole. When she was done she put flowers on top of her grave next to the sakura tree.

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't make it in time." Kagome said crying. She went back to her destroyed home and put the purple marble in her Kimono and started to the next village to see if it was alright. All of a sudden some demons came out of no where.

"What do you want?" Kagome said to her foe. The demons did not answer but knocked her unconscious and took her to a demon village.

To Be continued…

* * *

how was it? please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Slave Never Meant To Be_**

Sorry I haven't reviewed in a long time had a lot of homework and a lot of tests! So any ways I will **_try_** to make this chapter long.

_**Chapter 2 **_

As Kagome woke up she found her surroundings very strange, she was in a cage! She looked around to see two other people in the cage with her. She then sat up at saw one was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl had very long hair to her waist and had a little bow at the end of her hair she also looked the same age as her. The boy who was sleeping like a baby had a small pony tail (what ever Miroku has in his hair) at the back of his head he looked one year older then them. The girl then turned her head from where she was looking from to look at Kagome.

"Hey, your finally awake you've been out for quite a while." she said trying her best to smile. She then looked at the floor then back at Kagome.

"Hi, I'm Kagome what's you name?" said Kagome smiling to the unknown girl.

"I'm Sango and this guy here is Miroku." she said pointing the guy who was now snoring loudly.

"That's a nice name, o yeah by the way where are we." said Kagome looking around seeing that the cage that they were in was on a stage. There were demons out side the cage walking around like people in a village.

"WHERE ARE WE WERE IN A STINKY DEMON VILLAGE!" Sango yelled half surprised where she didn't know where Kagome was.

"You don't have to yell." Kagome said looking at her.

"I'm real-….." Sango said getting cut off by a voice on a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention." said a fat pig demon waking on stage. Kagome then looked around and saw all the demons stop to look to the stage.

"Today we are selling slaves!" the demon announced pointing to the cage with his dirty fingers.

"Anybody who wants to buy them all state your price we are not selling individually." said the nasty breathed pig demon. A half of the crowed disappeared as they walked away. Now the boy that was now sleeping woke up and looked around.

"Did I miss something here." the boy whispered.

"A hundred dollars." cried a demon.

"No, four hundred dollars." said one.

"A million dollars." cried a guy with white hair in a high ponytail. Everybody gasped and looked back to see the king of the demons.

to be continued….

* * *

sorry didn't have a enough time 


End file.
